


Вечеринка с пиццей

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [23]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: В попытке удивить друзей, По с отцом изобретают пиццу
Series: Райтобер-2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646





	Вечеринка с пиццей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День двадцать третий: Вечеринка с пиццей
> 
> Да, я могла написать по ЛЮБОМУ другому своему канону, но написала по канону с вымышленным древним Китаем, у меня ноль клеток логики, меня ведёт вдохновение  
> И Я НЕ ПРИНИМАЮ КРИТИКУ ПО ЭТОМУ ПОВОДУ

— Ты чем-то обеспокоен, — голос отца отвлекает По от расхаживания из угла в угол.   
Он стоит в дверях и смотрит как всегда тепло и понимающе. По невольно перестаёт чесать затылок, в шерсти которого, возможно, уже зияла брешь.   
— Ну, сегодня годовщина моего знакомства с мастером Шифу и Пятёркой, — неловко комкает он в лапах передник, то и дело кидая взгляд на фигурки Неистовой Пятёрки на полке. Отец лишь кивает. — И я хотел им что-нибудь приготовить, но лапшу я готовлю каждый год и это, типа, не круто. А хотелось бы чтобы они прям обалдели, понимаешь?   
Отец по-доброму посмеивается:  
— Твоё стремление порадовать друзей, безусловно, радует. Что им нравится?  
По задумывается, вновь тянется к многострадальному затылку, но одергивает себя.   
— Тигрица хоть и утверждает, что воин должен уметь жить на плошке пресного риса, но любит вкусно поесть. Ей нравится мясо и сыр... — пускается в долгие размышления о предпочтениях своих друзей По.   
Отец в это время и сам начинает гулять по комнате от стены до стены.   
— Что если нам сделать что-то с основой из теста и набросав сверху овощи, грибы, мясо и сыр? — наконец предлагает он.   
— И сварить это? — со здоровым недоверием спрашивает По.   
— Можно зажарить.   
— И это будет вкусно? Звучит не очень.   
— Я и сам не знаю, как это будет, — отмахивается отец, — но почему бы не попытаться, варить лапшу тоже кто-то начал первым!   
По вздыхает, но покорно следует на кухню ресторана, что закрыта сейчас для принятия особых гостей. По рубит грибы, наблюдая за тем, как отец примеряется прикрыть ли вторым кругом из теста то, что лежит на первом или не нужно. В результате, начинка так и остаётся неприкрытой, вызывая удивление По.  
Несколько штук этой еды отправляются в печь как раз, когда его друзья переступают порог. Отец идёт встречать, а По коротко машет из-за стойки, следя за тем, чтобы ничего не сгорело. 

Когда их кулинарный шедевр оказывается подан на стол, все шокировано замирают.   
— Не лапша? — охрипше шепчет Обезьяна.   
— По в этот раз хотел вас удивить, так что придумал кое-что новенькое! — стремится разрядить атмосферу отец, пока По переживает внутреннюю панику. — Мы такого ещё никогда не готовили.   
Всё продолжают настороженно смотреть на блюда.   
— Так, давайте разрежем это на всех, подвиньтесь! — наконец восклицает По, с ножом в лапах втискиваясь на лавку. В несколько движений все три круга с начинкой оказываются разделены на восемь кусочков. Повисает напряжённая пауза, когда никто не готов первым попробовать что-то столь необычное.   
По выпускает из пальцев передник, который рефлекторно начал мять, и уже думает подать пример, как Шифу и Тигрица берут по кусочку из двух разных тарелок. Под множеством внимательных взглядов они откусывают и прожёвывают. По не смеет дышать.   
— Это очень вкусно, — подаёт, наконец, голос Тигрица, когда По уже на грани смерти от удушья.   
Шифу кивает, добавляя:  
— И весьма необычно. Тебе удалось нас удивить, По.   
Под взглядом мастера, в котором тщательно прячутся тёплые искорки, По расслабляется и всё же чувствует, что сегодня праздник.   
— Налетай, народ, или же вы не рады тому, что несколько лет назад встретили меня?   
Пятёрка тут же начинает галдеть, наперебой уверяя, что очень рады.   
По незаметно благодарно кивает Тигрице и Шифу, отходя поставить в печь вторую порцию.   
Этот вечер затянется надолго за вкусной едой и общими весёлыми воспоминаниями.


End file.
